1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to diving gear specifically snorkeling and improving its performance. By allowing the diver to go to depths such as 20 ft with the safety of breathing surface air, and staying for extended lengths of time with out surfacing for air.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore many types of snorkels have been invented and used but none allow the diver to leave the surface and still breath surface pressure air. One attempted this but with the following draw backs
One such system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,201 to Diggs (1975) shows a diving cap for rebreathing air already used and a hose snorkel device. This would cause a build up of Co2 and a loss of O2(oxygen) severely limiting the time it could be used and I see no way of allowing the diver to breath through the tube snorkel as the water pressure would be too much for the accessory breathing muscles at any depth other then on the surface. Finally the wind up tube device would require some one on the surface to wind the handle.
Saito Masayasu shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,140 shows a diving device with multiple check valves. This device requires that a diver stay on the surface and does not allow even free diving to any depth. Also, this device is heavy and ungainly and looks to be difficult to move through the water. Finally this device would be difficult to transport and would give no advantage over a normal snorkel that weighs a few ounces.
Green Thomas shown as U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,042 shows a device to allow a snorkel to be used without water entering and causing problems. This device forces the diver to hold his breath and pressure compensate his ears as he descends into the water. This is very difficult and indeed impossible for some people to do. Finally this requires the diver to wear a mask that precludes talking and limits the field of view;
Smith Raymond shown as U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,976 shows a device for staying below the surface of the water for a period of time. The problems with this patent have been solved by not having an electric powered compressor which gives you the problems and safety concerns of compressed air.
Houston Charles shown as U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,632 shows a device where-by the diver uses muscle power to compress air. I have solved the problems of this device by not requiring a muscle powered device which would certainly tire the diver. And also the dangers of compressed air have been solved.
Rustem Ganow et al shown as U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,530 shows a device where a compatriot pumps the air to the diver. I have solved the problems of this system by not having to have someone on the surface to pump. And also the problems with compressed air have been eliminated along with the possibility of pump failure.
Tragtschnig Joerg shown as U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,327 shows a diving device that incorporates a pump worn by the diver. I have solved the problems associated with such a system which would be very fatiguing to the diver. No pumps no compressed air or dangers associated with both.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are ease of use and especially the depth that even inexperienced snorkels can attain and stay at for extended lengths of time. The bubble helmet gives an unobstructed view, and there is no sound of excepting bubbles, no sound from a gasoline or electric motor or fumes from gas, batteries and such. With no compressed air, there is none of the inherent problems associated with this. No ear problems from pressure such as pain or perforation.
Both diving and assent are thus made simple and fun. The very simplicity of this system gives it a great degree of inherent reliability and safety (no carbon monoxide poisoning, no ear damage et.). The normal snorkel requires a rather difficult holding of breath pressurizing ears etc. to dive to any depths at all. With super snorkel, the transitions are smooth and effortless. Breathing surface air at depths of at least 20 ft and possibly a lot more. With a liquid food and water supply on board, an extended stay would be easy and even a lot of fun. Cleaning the bottom of boats would become easy and inexpensive. With no outside power necessary to compress air either electric or gas and fuel used to make both. This makes for an ecologically friendly unit. Even many disabled would be able to enjoy the fun of sea exploration. Even the military would find this invention useful due to its inexpensive nature and long underwater stay. The ability to speak is preserved by the simple design and makes the sharing of your experiences easier and more fun, thus affording thousands of people a convenient and safe way to explore. Even the ones with out previous diving experience can learn very quickly to use super snorkel.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.